The Last Legend Standing
by Luxita
Summary: The Elgang thought it was gonna be an easy assignment. But as usual something had to throw a wrench in their plans. this time they find someone that could mean the survival or extinction of the human race.


**Hey guys Luxita here. I'm sorry for the lack of activity for the last like month or so. I have had the worst time with writers block. But all that is behind me now and i will try to continue on the rest of my stories as quickly as possible.**

**Now in this story i introduce my first OC but he doesn't appear in this chapter so you will have to wait until he is introduced. But first here's the appearances for this story.**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Battle Seraph**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Ara: Yama Raja**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Add: Lunatic Psyker**

* * *

><p>It was a humid spring afternoon. The sun flew high over head shining its life giving light down through the thick blanket of leaves the forest grew.<p>

The Elgang was leisurely making their way through the shady forest. Their minds preoccupied with the thoughts of a long deserved rest from their seemingly endless travels. Although they unquestionably earned a vacation they had caught word of a demon portal located in the middle of the woods so their vacation would have to wait just a tiny bit longer.

Elsword led them through the woods as was usual of the leader of the group. Aisha followed behind him the two of them were locked in a pleasant discussion of the possible origins of magic. Ever since the two of them started practicing magic together they have been finding each others company more and more enjoyable.

Rena walked with Raven just next to Elsword and Aisha. She held his hand and talked to him as they walked. Raven absent minded responded with a simple nod and returned his attention to the forest. He felt as if something was watching them as they walked down the path.

Eve and Chung silently watched as the two couples talked among themselves. Eve felt confused about what Aisha and Rena were experiencing. She could care less for Elsword and Raven was just busy looking at the forest. Chung felt a slight ping of jealousy, not because he was talking to Aisha but because he could talk to her so comfortably. Most conversations with Eve were cold and emotionless.

The other three lagged behind slightly as they worked on their weaponry. Ara played with a ball of pure spirit energy in her hand watching intently as the ball glew and morphed at the touch of her finger tips. Elesis juggled a red hot coal in her hand mumbling to herself as she walked. Add was hard at work calibrating his dynamos as he walked next to Elesis. He glanced at her on occasion but most of his focus was locked on his dynamos.

Elsword's warrior instinct warned him of what felt like an impending danger. He placed his hand on the handle of his greatsword. Aisha saw him on alert and followed his example. She took her staff off of its sling on her back and took a sip of a mana potion.

The wind blew the leaves gently and the air which was filled with the sound of birds chirping and the sound of conversation went dead silent. The sense of danger spread among the Elgang like a infectious disease.

They continued down the worn forest path after nearly an hour of traveling they came upon an opening in the forest. The opening was mostly empty except for a single stone that stood in the center of the opening.

They approached the stone with caution. Aisha's curiosity peaked when she saw a glint of light shine from the base of the stone. She bent down and dug up the dirt around the glint. After the dirt was moved out of the way she found a strange looking plate of metal that was screwed into the rock. The plate was heavily worn by the elements and seemed to once have words written on it. But time has erased whatever words were written on it.

Then a thunderous explosion rang out and a horde of demons burst up from the ground. The Elgang was surrounded on all sides and the demons snarled and taunted them. The demons thought their victory was assured for their enemies were so few in number. That was when an explosion erupted from the center of the demon horde sending the entire army into disarray.

The Elgang unsure of what was happening stood still as the demons ran about chaotically like a herd of headless chickens. Soon the entire horde of demons was gone and the Elgang stood ready more on edge than before. Then a tall mysterious man appeared from the tree line and approached them.

He spoke in a monotone voice and he was covered in head to toe in bandages not a single part of his body except his ruby eyes that scanned the entire group as his eyes jumped from one to another.

" You do know this place is extremely dangerous? And may i ask what you are doing here? "

Elsword answered the man in a dead serious commanding voice.

" We are here on official Velder knight business. We were sent to investigate supposed demon sightings. "

" I don't know much of demon sightings but perhaps my master will. Oh and where are my manners! My name is Leo i am a Nasod created for the purpose of protecting this forest. "

Eve heard that the robot was a Nasod and immediately felt her heart skip a beat. ' perhaps the man who made this robot could help me rebuild the Nasod race? if so this may be the hail mary that i need! '

Eve spoke out to the robot trying to suppress her enthusiasm.

" Could you please take us to your master? "

He responded almost immediately with a joyful enthusiasm in his voice

" Why certainly! Master would be overjoyed to finally have company after such a long period of solitude. But i must warn you he has not seen or talked to people in a long time so he may seem a bit strange."

The Elgang took the robots warning with a fear that they soon will be meeting a lunatic that was obsessed with robots or some other strange nonsense. Irregardless of their fears they followed the mysterious robot through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends the first chapter of The Last Legend Standing. I hope you enjoyed review, leave me some kind of sign to show me that i'm doing a good job on this story. And on that note i bid you das vedanya.<strong>


End file.
